


Forget

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [53]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: "Promise me you will never forget..."





	Forget

“I love you, Olivia…” James whispered. “I always have.”

“I know.” Olivia smiled through her tears, gazing down at him, cradled in her arms, his life bleeding away with the blood seeping from his wounds. “I love you, too.”

“Promise me you will never forget that.”

“I promise.”

His eyes smiled, even as their light began to dim. “Kiss me…” he rasped. “I want my last breath to be yours.”

“James…”

“Please…”

Olivia lowered her head, her lips meeting his.

They kissed deeply, lovingly; exchanging silent promises of love.

As the final breath left his lungs, their hearts stopped beating.


End file.
